A Demons Heart
by maine08
Summary: cole trys to prove to Phoebe that he loves her, but he may be loving her to Death.
1. chapter one

this is my first fanfiction so please review it and give constructive critics!!

!!disclaimer: i do not own the characters names in this story !!

Cole shimmered into Phoebe's room and watched her as he did every night.Tonight she was wearing the chinese nightgown. He sat in the chair that he always sat in to watch her. He loved this woman, this witch, with all his heart. He knew she loved him just as much, she had told him as much. In the morning they would be going to the park on a picnic. She had told him that this was his last chance to prove that he could be good. He tried his best to refrain from using from using his powers but last time they were at the movies and that drunk had touched Phoebe's ass and laughed. He couldn't help but show him how hell looked,and when the man had tried to free himself and wiggled himself right out of Cole's hands, that was not his fault.

&&&&

Phoebe knew Cole was in her room. He always came to her room and sat in the same chair every night. He always thought she was sleep, but she knew. To give him a little pleasure she moved in the bed a little, to where the covers showed her breast where the gown was loose. As she expected Cole drew in a much needed breath and if she wasn't mistaken a low growl. She loved to make Cole jumpy that was the reason she frequently wore short and skimpy clothes.

&&&&

He couldn't take it her, breast was just there and seemed to be calling him. It sounded just like her or was it her calling his name. Calling his name so he could come over there and **make love **to her,he didn't **fuck** her. Fuck was the word you used when you didn't care for the person.Cole walked over to her bed, and pulled the cover back over her breast, then next thing he know her beautiful brown eyes popped open. "It's about time you came over here." she said in her beautifully soft voice.  
&&&&

" How long have you been awake sweetie?" asked Cole as he kissed her face and throat and took a journey downward. When he reached the hem of her gown, he pulled up over her head and tossed over in the chair he had been sitting in.Under the gown she was naked, he had come to the conclusion that after you had Phoebe, other women wouldn't do. He loved this woman too much, he knew every corner of her body. He knew where all her "G" spots were, all five of them (her neck,breasts,ear,the small of her back, and her clit of course.).He started nibling on her ear, she began to move under him. In the process rubbing his dick till he could feel it actually drawing blood from his body to the real vital part,his cock.

&&&&

He moved down to her neck and she tasted so sweet there. He moved up to her mouth and parted her lips and teethe with his tongue. She willingly opened her mouth more so his tongue could really go deeper.He loved Phoebe's mouth she had very pretty lips.  
&&&&

Phoebe made her way down to Cole's throbbing erection. His 12' dick, she loved to have that dick inside of her. She had had othe rmen but none as long, thick, and as ready as his always was. When she reached his dick she felt him jump. He quickly moved away and took off all of his clothes. Then he stood in front of her, his erection standing as tall as a flag pole.Then he opened her legs and put his tongue on her clit. she automatically moaned.

&&&&

Cole continued to lick her and finger her and squeezed her breast, doing all three jobs at the same time.She orgasmed quickly. As soon as she was wet enough, Cole eased away from her and turned her over. He swiftly put his dick in her heat from behind. He gently pushed in then pulled out and pused in and pulled out.

&&&&

"Do it harder make me cum sweetie I want to cum" yelled Phoebe.

Cole started pumping hader and harder going faster and faster. He soon brought his finger to her 2clit and started rubbing her there and rubbing her left breast. Phoebe soon screamed out in ectasy. For a moment she could have sworn she stopped breathing. Soon after her release Cole quickly came and she could have sworn she heard him growl.

&&&&

He pulled his now limp penis out of her and laid on her bed. He pulled Phoebe over to him and laid her head on his chest.

&&&&

" I love you and your body and mind,baby and I will always worship you." Cole whispered into phoebe's ear. "I love you too" she whispered against his chest.

Then they silently went to sleep.

&&&&


	2. chapter two

Sailor moon 


End file.
